


To The Biggest Fan

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A story about a pen, and the chaos that it created.





	To The Biggest Fan

_To the biggest fan._

Those words were engraved on the golden pen that the fandom’s beloved creator tweeted out a picture of one morning. It was an expensive-looking pen, the kind of fancy fountain pen that made people assume its user was someone important, but to members of the fandom, its value far exceeded its monetary worth. And though the picture had not been given a caption, the fans soon agreed on one thing: this was a contest, the pen to be given away to the one person who convinced the creator that they were the biggest fan of his show.

The reaction was immediate.

Some fans tried to win his favor by showing off things they had created in honor of the fandom- paintings, sculptures, quilts, all beautifully made, the dedication and skill of their respective creators clear. Others posted pictures of the fandom stuff they had acquired, whole walls of rooms taken up by merchandise, a sign that they had sunk large amounts of money into showing their devotion for the show. All made sure that their efforts tagged the show’s creator by name, in the hopes of catching his eye, but he acknowledged none of them.

Within the day, the fandom turned against itself. Fans made call-out posts for others who had dared to try to win the creator’s favor, stating long lists of mostly imagined or fabricated faults. They fretted that they were going about things all wrong, that somehow they had angered the creator, and that this was why he responded to none of their posts. People made long posts about how this showed the worst side of the fandom, and then others made long posts defending what had happened, until the surrounding discourse began to dominate all discussion. Some claimed that they were going to leave the fandom over this controversy; others claimed that this had just made their love of the fandom that much stronger.

Three days later, the creator posted another picture of the golden pen, but this time, instead of laying flat upon a nondescript desk, it was being held within his hand, as if he were about to write with it. The tweet was captioned,  _I am my own biggest fan_.

And the fandom rioted anew.


End file.
